


a new start

by wolf264



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Moving In Together, Useless Lesbians, and they were roomates, bisexual glimbow, freelance artist catra, nonbinary Glimmer, one (1) suggestive joke in ch2, social media influencer adora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf264/pseuds/wolf264
Summary: freelance artist catra / social media influencer + gym rat adorai know its stupid shhhhoh the song catra plays in ch1 is https://tinyurl.com/catrasong
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. let's go

Catra was used to moving frequently. As an art student, she had to be prepared to pack her things and move into a new studio, or rent near an exhibit to show her pieces. Once Catra got the flyer in her dorm’s mailbox advertising a room that someone was renting out only 40 minutes away, she bee-lined to the elevator. 

Pressing the button to her floor, Catra scanned over the pamphlet once more. 

_‘RENTING: 1 bed 1.5 bath, full kitchen. Lobby downstairs has a café and mini mart. 15m drive to the nearest bus stop and subway station. Close to Jones Beach and boardwalks. For further questions, please contact me at XXX-XXX….’_

Sounded promising. Catra needed a change of scenery, anyways. The current roommate she had wasn’t exactly ideal; too many plants everywhere and played this weird meditation ambiance whenever she tried to sleep. Stepping into her dorm, Catra set her phone down and put in the number displayed on the flyer. 

She started to pick up her clothes off the floor and shoved them into a duffel bag. Once she got the floor spotless, her phone started to buzz behind her. 

“Hello? Are you calling for the room?”

The sweet voice sang through the quiet dorm, making Catra’s hair stand on end.

She cleared her throat as she tied on her sandals, cradling her phone between her cheek and shoulder. 

“Yeah, the one in Deer Park?” 

Mystery girl on the other end made a sound of acknowledgement.

“That’s the one. You’re interested? I’m free right now, and as far as I’m concerned, first-come-first-serve. Want me to text you the address?” 

“Sure.”

Before Catra left her shared dorm, she scribbled a quick note to Penny that she was moving out.

The early August heat slammed into Catra like a disgustingly humid brick wall as she opened the heavy glass doors to the complex. At least this new place would be near a beach. Hopefully it’d be cooler than inland.

“On my way, then. It was nice talking to you.”

“Wait! I didn’t get to catch your name.”

“Catrina, but you can call me Catra.”

“Wow..”

She looked at her phone in confusion. Did this girl just say ‘wow’ to hearing my name?

“I- I mean! Catra! I’ve.. never heard that before! I’m Adora.”

 _Adora._ That’s a pretty name.

“Adora. Got it. See you soon, then.”

“OK!”

Stepping up into her Jeep, Catra connected her cell to the stereo, and picked a song. A funky synth hummed out of the very, very expensive speakers as the engine rumbled to life.

_Hangin’ by the bar at sunrise, with our bodies talkin’,  
Hooked up last week, had a good time, so I regret nothin’._

This type of song wasn’t usually Catra’s go-to, but this album hit different for her. It sounded like new beginnings.

“Take me to Deer Park.” She spoke to the car’s dashboard, the AI lighting up with recognition of a command.


	2. damn bitch you live like this?

Damn. This place was quite the upgrade.

A topiary garden presented itself before Catra, small fountains spewing arcs of water around an abstract marble centerpiece. Multiple different flower types were planted all around the entryway. 

She felt as if she didn’t dress for the occasion.

Catra reached for the stereo’s volume knob as a broad man approached her car. 

“I’ll take your vehicle to the valet parking, ma’am.”

The name ‘Rogelio’ was imprinted in the shiny gold plate attached to his suit’s jacket.

“Alright, just be careful with her.” 

Catra handed the keys to the very, very tall man beside her, and reached into the backseat to grab her bags. 

The salty air imprinted into her lungs as she stepped out of the car, as well as the fragrant plants around her. She had a good feeling about this place. Her wallet… not so much.

She reached into her pocket to call Adora again, as the girl sent her a text to let her know when she got there.

“Adora, I’m outside, and geez this place is fancy.”

“Isn’t it! I’ll be out in a second.”

Catra adjusted her sunglasses on her nose bridge, the heat starting to irk her. I thought living by the ocean would mean cooler temperatures?

Leaning against the building’s thick support column, the garden offered a different view. You could see the long and winding road that led to the incredibly huge and obnoxious circular driveway. In the small pocket of the driveway, a large fountain stood. A whistle drew Catra’s attention away from the intricate marble patterns.

“Catra, right?”

Catra’s jaw dropped. The woman that stood before her was.. Was just so.. Wow.

A thick, blonde ponytail blew over her toned shoulders, chest contained in a sports bra, possibly the only person who could ever make a sports bra look THAT good, and God, those abs. 

Those perfectly chiseled abs. 

Catra nearly died on the spot.

Tight black leggings cinched her hips and waist perfectly, and some well-worn, expensive-looking running sneakers stared back at her. She flicked her eyes back up to the woman’s face, which she didn’t even get to see first, and was in awe. A blindingly white smile shone, complimented by a sheen of fading sunburn and freckles.

Catra took notice of the grey eyes, which were currently glued on her unbuttoned shirt.

_'Please be lesbian, please be lesbian, please be lesb-'_

“Hi. I- yeah. I’m.. Catra.”

“And I’m Adora!”

The blonde’s answer was rushed out in one breath, smile faltering for a millisecond. She stuck out her hand, one that had neatly painted white acrylics, except for-

“Glad we met. I have a feeling we’re going to-”

_Except for her middle and ring finger, which both had no acrylics on._

Catra forced back a smug look.

“Good roommates.”


	3. falling 4 u

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi im adora and welcome to mtv cribs

The building’s interior boasted a very strict dual-toned theme, every piece of upholstery done up in white leather and gold accents. Catra could mentally calculate how much each item in the room was, the numbers making her head spin.

“Pretty roomy for only you living here.”

Adora led her into the kitchen, reaching into the glossy cabinets to retrieve two glasses. 

“I live here with two roommates! Bow and Glimmer.”

Catra absentmindedly watched Adora pour some peach lemonade into their glasses, sliding one carefully across the marble countertop. 

“Where are they now? Their names are pretty interesting,”

Wow. This was the sweetest thing that has ever hit Catra’s tongue.

The overwhelmingly sweet drink made her fall into a coughing fit.

“Oh, shit, sorry, I should have shaken that, sorry, sorry!”

Way to make a first impression. Can’t even drink something without making a fool of myself.

Catra took the napkins out of Adora’s hand, trying to hide her embarrassment. 

“You okay? Sorry about that again, sorry..”

Adora fidgeted with the carton’s screw-on cap as the girl in front of her regained their composure.

“I’m good, yeah. Sorry. Wanna show me the rest of the place?”

The rest of the tour followed suit with each room getting fancier and fancier. Catra was feeling wildly out of place with her uneven eyeliner, torn black jeans, and loose button-down. Her stomach dropped when Adora mentioned the rent cost.

Wow.

That’s a _lot_ of zeroes.

“You don’t need to pay it all in full, and it’s all a one-time payment!”

How could someone say such a high price while casually adjusting the magazine rack next to their desk?

“I- I don’t know if I’ll be able to afford that-”

“Don’t worry about it!”

Catra was, in fact, worrying about it.

A white blur skittered across the floor, making Adora trip up.

"Damn it, Swifty! You almost made me fall down the stAI-"

Adora would have just had the nastiest trip down a flight of stairs, if it weren't for Catra catching her.

Both women were staring at each other for a bit of time before Catra broke the silence.

“Hey, Adora.”

“... Hey, Catra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every1 after reading those last two lines:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oa_bjEP7AhQ


End file.
